Made for two
by Deelightful76
Summary: Wyatt's been hard at work building the perfect birthday present for the twins. Lucy's been busy watching him. MajorSam / PeachCheetah - remember Abby's sundress with the tied straps... ;)


Lucy watched Wyatt through the kitchen window. She had been ogling her husband for the past 45 minutes, distracted from her task of icing cupcakes for the party tomorrow. Six years of marriage and she was no less inflamed by the sight of him shirtless than she had been the first time she'd seen him bare-chested. She flushed at the memory of him stripped to the waist and lying on a bed at the National Hotel back in 1865.

He'd been shot and she'd had to help him out of his shirt. She'd tried not to look at him in that way, to focus on the problem at hand, but she couldn't help it. Even as he lay there with a bullet in his side she'd felt a flush of excitement watching his chest heaving up and down, breathing through the pain - his body firm, muscular and etched with scars. He must have been in agony but he let out barely a whimper. It was a ridiculous stereotype but one thought kept returning to her mind as she'd snuck glances from the corner of her eye – 'he was all man'.

Now Wyatt was dressed in only a low slung pair of cargo shorts having just stripped off his sweat soaked shirt. It was a warm evening and he'd be labouring in the yard all day building a playset for their little girls. His skin was tan and glistened as the setting sun caught the salty beads that dotted along his broad shoulders. The muscles of his back contracted as he stooped to pick up the dewy can of soda Lucy had conveniently just brought him and rolled it coolingly along the back of his neck. He was oblivious to his wife's lascivious looks as he released the tab and poured the drink down his throat. As he raised his arm and tilted his neck, his torso stretched revealing the deep V cut of his abdomen and the slightest glimpse of the hair that trailed down below and out of view. Diet Coke break indeed.

Getting swings for the girls' birthday had been Lucy's idea. They were getting bigger and more independent, and like their dad were full of endless energy. They loved being outdoors too, another Logan trait, so it'd felt like the perfect present. They could run around the yard making their own fun while she and Wyatt could still keep a watchful eye from the house. When she'd sent him links to sets she'd found online though he'd brushed them off saying he could build something better. And true to his word he had.

Of course it was on somewhat of a grander scale than the simple set of matching swings she'd envisioned. Made from sweet smelling California cedar there was two sets of monkey bars – one for Amy and Flynn, and a taller one for Wyatt where he'd be able to train and do pull ups (Lucy had quickly agreed to that inclusion), a slide, fireman's pole (Wyatt had looked pointedly at Lucy when he'd suggested it), climbing ropes and a set of double wide swings. This last feature had been particularly designed with their daughters in mind.

As twins they were inseparable and always wanted to do things together even sitting on the same swing. Normally that wasn't possible since they fit only one little bottom at a time, and there had been several bouts of inconsolable tears at the park as a result. So Wyatt had made the seats extra wide to allow them to share but built two of them so they'd each have their own if they wanted. Lucy had sketched a rough design which Jiya and Rufus had turned into a technical drawing – the physics of weight bearing loads, cross supports, aerodynamics and god knows what else (probably something to do with gyroscopic patterns of falling children) all carefully calculated. Wyatt had spent the last couple of days hard at work bringing it to life so it would be ready for their party.

Amy and Flynn were staying with Nana Denise and Michelle so were completely unaware of the surprise awaiting their return in the morning.

Setting his drink down Wyatt cricked his neck and rolled back his shoulders, then stood to admire his handiwork. He was finally done and if he said so himself, it looked good. He knew the girls would be thrilled and he envisioned many a laughter filled afternoon with the three of them playing 'boot camp'. It was their special game and he took no little pride in the fact that he was teaching his girls how to be strong and fearless. He wanted them to face the world with the confidence that they could follow whatever path in life they desired.

Lucy smiled at the look of accomplishment on his face and at the thought of the squeals of delight Amy and Flynn would utter at the sight of their new playset. It made her heart flutter to think of the swell of happiness Wyatt would feel as they raced over to him and competed to see who could give him the biggest hug. Daddy was their unashamed and absolute favorite parent but Lucy had never once experienced a moment of envy – why wouldn't her little girls adore the funny, kind, gentle and playful man she loved.

Her thoughts turned distinctly darker though as he set about testing the equipment. He jumped up to grab the first rung of the monkey bars and with practised ease traversed their length pausing at the end to do a couple of pull-ups before moving over to the rope and making short work of climbing to the top. Rather than returning the way he'd gone up he kicked a leg out and hooked it round the pole, pulled himself across and slid back down. Finally he gripped one of the ropes supporting the swing nearest him and gave it a sharp tug. Apparently satisfied with its hold he lifted his weight one handed and swung his body round landing neatly on the seat. Lucy's mouth gaped. She knew he was strong and agile but he'd made it all look so effortless.

Before she could process the sight, he slid his arms higher on the ropes and lifted his weight up again, his elbows bending as he raised himself from the seat. His legs were outstretched and despite her distance from him she could clearly see the bulge of his bicep, the thick vein on his forearm and the flex of chest and stomach muscles as they took his full weight. He pulsed his body for five lifts like that before dropping back to the seat where he sat there idly rocking, his feet and ankles curled on the ground.

Lucy found herself light headed, slightly breathless and digging into the kitchen counter. Jesus Christ. Her husband was hot as all hell, she knew that, but that blasé display of athletic prowess combined with the sight of him half nude - she wanted him… now.

She hitched up the skirt of her sundress to swiftly remove her underwear and tossed them in the utility room on her way to the back door. Without a word she marched over to Wyatt still perched on the swing, bent down and kissed him softly but soundly.

"I'm not complaining" he smiled, reaching to wrap his arms around her, "but what was that f…"

"Shh" she cut him off with a press of her finger to his lips. His face took on a quizzical expression followed immediately by a look of pleased surprise as Lucy reached down to unbutton and open his shorts, tugging them gently from his hips. This done she stroked up along his firm body appreciating the film of sweat that slicked her hands as they made their way to his neck where she pulled him in for another slow languorous kiss.

Lost in his wife's unexpected advances Wyatt didn't immediately notice as Lucy raised her knee and slipped a long lean leg over the seat, but at the feel of her warm thigh against his, reached out to stroke it. He groaned into her mouth as his fingers trailed under her dress along her silky skin up to her hip and realised she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Fuuuuck Lucy" he sighed as they broke for air, his voice deep in his throat, "I'm glad you waited until I'd finished building this thing because you're gonna kill me one of these days."

He crumpled the hem of her dress in his fist and cupped her ass in his other hand to give her a boost as she braced herself on his shoulders to slide her other leg onto the swing, straddling him. The movement caused it to sway side to side gently as it rocked back and forth, like a metronome metering out a circular path for their bodies to follow.

"Oh I plan on keeping you around for a long, long time Sweetheart" she breathed, twisting her hips into him and pressing her heat against his belly. He groaned again, his cock swelling at the feel of her.

He kissed and chewed his way down her neck, along her collarbone and to her shoulder where he used his teeth to tug the tied straps that held up her dress. At his pull the bow gave way and the flimsy fabric fluttered down exposing her bare breast. He soon covered it with his mouth lapping and sucking the plump mound. He squeezed her ass pulling her tighter to him and holding her steady as they swung lazily. Lucy let out quiet little moans as she rubbed against him, the feel of his tongue and lips increasing the warmth between her legs.

Without breaking away his mouth or loosening his hold on her backside, he used his free hand to untie the knot on her other shoulder. As the dress slipped to her waist, he palmed her other breast, kneading and squeezing it and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Her moans grew louder and he could feel the slickness of her against his flesh.

Lucy shifted back slightly, setting the swing once more on its rhythmic path, and reached between her thighs to take Wyatt's hard length in her hands. He moved his hands briefly to her waist to hoist her up so she could slide down onto him, taking the opportunity to switch his mouth to her other side so he could tease the nipple he'd yet to taste. As she took him in, his moan was muffled in her chest while hers floated off in the air.

She ran her hands up Wyatt's back, her fingers mapping each rib and muscle as they travelled. When they reached the nape of his neck she twisted her fingers into his hair urging his head up. His eyes shone brightly as he looked at her and his mouth crooked into a smirk making the dimples that always made her pulse race pucker. He tucked a loose strand of her glossy hair behind her ear and pulled her to him, the attention he'd given to her body now paid to her lips. Slow, intense kisses that matched the steady rhythm of her churning hips.

The momentum of the swings motion did most of the work, their bodies rolling against each other like a lapping shore. It wasn't hurried or urgent, just the two of them focussed on the moment and each other.

As their mouths mingled they traded hot heavy breaths and their hands roamed over each other. Wyatt traced lines along Lucy's sides and back, gooseflesh prickling in their wake. Lucy threaded her fingers through his hair and along his stubbled jaw, while the other lay between them stroking his chest.

The repetitive push and grind of their bodies with the undulating swing beneath them had slowly built a heavenly sensation in Lucy's core that now raced along her veins like a lit fuse. Wyatt's thick cock was nestled deep inside and pressing against her in just the right way. She felt the familiar throbbing as her orgasm heightened. The throaty groans coming from Wyatt only increased her pleasure and she curved her hips more sharply to increase the friction. He hissed as her grip on him tightened, feeling her walls close around him and start to flutter like a thousand hot wet kisses.

Taking her hips in his hands he drew her harder against him. She dropped her head into the crook of his neck where her teeth found purchase on his pulse, making Wyatt jolt. His sudden thrust left Lucy helpless and she crumbled. Fire stormed her body as she shook wildly and silently above him, her voice lost in pleasure. Her head collapsed against his shoulder. Wyatt, who had been brought to the precipice by the frantic quaking of her thighs and pulsing of her muscles on him, came soon afterwards, clutching her tightly.

Once her heart had begun to settle Lucy buried her head in Wyatt's neck humming happily and plopping a little kiss on his salty skin. He let out a deep sigh of satisfaction and cuddled her closer. He used his heels to rock them as he stroked her hair. It reminded him of the late nights and early mornings when he'd pad to his daughters' room and cradle them against his bare chest to still their cries.

They remained held in each other's arms swinging back and forth as the sun slowly dipped over the horizon. Eventually, feeling a chill on his own skin he carefully lifted and retied the straps of Lucy's sundress across her shoulders, then wrapping her thighs around him and taking her by the waist, he heaved them up and carried her inside. Tomorrow would be all about their children, but tonight was for them.


End file.
